La bibliothèque
by Ael98
Summary: Lily Potter. 5ème année. Gryffondor. Et amoureuse. Il a deux ans de plus, des yeux gris orage, et surtout, il ne sait pas qu'elle existe. Mais un jour, il doit s'installer à côté d'elle à la bibliothèque pour consulter un livre en particulier. Une heure à quelques mètres de lui. L'occasion rêvée et inespéré de lui parler. Mais touvera-t-elle le courage de le faire?


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voilà un petit texte qui peut être lu comme un OS, cependant j'envisage d'écrire, lorsque j'aurai le temps, un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Ael_

* * *

Nous étions un mardi, et j'aimais beaucoup les mardis, parce qu'en sortant de la salle de potions, à dix heures, nous tombions sur les septièmes années, qui avaient cours de dix heures à midi dans cette même salle. Ils sortaient de la salle de sortilèges, trois étages au-dessus. Et nous nous rendions nous aussi en sortilèges. Nous étions donc quasiment obligés de nous croiser.

Dès neuf heures trente, je me sentais devenir nerveuse, et j'avais plus de mal à me concentrer, frissonnant déjà d'anticipation, décomptant dans ma tête « dans vingt-cinq minutes, je le vois. Dans vingt minutes, je le vois. Dans quinze minutes… ». Heureusement que mon cousin et binôme en potions, Hugo, était bon dans cette matière, parce que passé neuf heures trente, je ne répondais plus de rien. Neuf heures quarante-cinq, et je tapotais nerveusement du pied sous la table. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge murale au-dessus du bureau du professeur, je n'avais même plus conscience du reste des élèves qui s'agitaient autour de moi pour finir leurs potions dans les temps. Comment serait-il aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que nos regards se croiseront, pour une fois ?

-Lily ! chuchota une voix, me tirant de mes pensées et me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Hugo me tendait une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

-Verse ça dans le chaudron, Higgs nous regarde et dans trente secondes, il va faire une remarque sur le fait que tu sois encore en train de rêvasser au lieu de travailler.

J'ai rapidement levé les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement, notre professeur me fixait avec un regard exaspéré. J'ai adressé un signe de remerciement à Hugo avant d'attraper la fiole.

-Franchement, a repris Hugo en remuant la préparation avec sa baguette, je me demande bien ce que tu as en ce moment. Tu es de moins en moins attentive en cours !

J'ai haussé distraitement les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'interrogeait à ce sujet.

-Je n'aime pas les potions.

Ce qui était en partie vrai : je trouvais cela beaucoup trop compliqué, il y avait beaucoup trop d'étapes pour réaliser une potion même élémentaire, et donc autant d'occasions de commettre une erreur qui gâcherait le reste de la préparation. D'autant plus que Higgs, notre professeur, était extrêmement pointilleux sur les détails et les finitions. Mais, depuis cette année, j'attendais ce cours avec impatience, puisque juste après, je pouvais le croiser.

-Le temps est écoulé, venez m'apporter une fiole avec un échantillon étiqueté avec les deux noms du binôme s'il vous plait, a lancé Higgs avant qu'Hugo n'ait pu me répondre.

Mon cousin a rempli un flacon qu'il avait déjà étiqueté et me l'a tendu :

-Tu veux aller le rendre ?

-Non, vas-y, je vais nettoyer le chaudron et la table pendant ce temps, ai-je répondu, n'ayant aucunement envie de laisser à Higgs une occasion de m'apostropher à propos de ma rêverie.

Après avoir rangé les ingrédients et nettoyé le tout de quelques coups de baguettes, j'ai rangé mes affaires pour retrouver ma meilleure amie, Talia, qui finissait de rassembler ses parchemins deux tables plus loin.

-Dépêche-toi un peu, Tal ! On va être en retard !

J'avais toujours peur de le manquer, le mardi matin. C'était normalement impossible : il faisait le chemin inverse du nôtre, et nous devions forcément nous croiser à un moment ou à un autre du trajet. Malgré tout, j'étais toujours au comble de la nervosité.

-Deux secondes, Lily, a marmonné Talia, en faisant néanmoins un effort pour se dépêcher.

Elle ne savait pas. Je n'en avais parlé à personne à vrai dire, j'avais un peu honte. Mais comme je ne pouvais pas garder tout ça pour moi, j'écrivais dans un petit carnet marron, soigneusement caché sous mon matelas. Je racontais en détail tous les moments où je l'apercevais je détaillais les différentes nuances de gris que ses yeux prenaient selon l'heure de la journée je référençais la moindre petite information que j'apprenais sur lui.

Sans le savoir, Talia m'aidait en fait beaucoup dans mon entreprise : sa sœur aînée, Thea, se trouvait justement à Serdaigle, dans son année, ce qui me permettait d'avoir régulièrement des petites informations ou anecdotes.

Ses affaires enfin prêtes, Talia a attrapé son sac.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller !

J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer. J'allais le voir dans quelques secondes. J'allais le voir. Enfin ! Je me suis ruée hors de la classe, après avoir lancé un vague « au revoir » à Higgs. Ils étaient déjà plusieurs devant la salle : j'ai reconnu Rose, ma cousine, qui discutait avec ses amies Rachel et Thea. Talia a rapidement salué sa sœur, pendant que je scrutais désespérément le couloir, le cherchant du regard le plus discrètement possible.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un, Lily ?

Albus, mon grand frère, venait de faire son apparition. Je me suis forcé à sourire :

-Personne d'autre que toi, bien sûr, Al' !

-Higgs est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Fidèle à lui-même.

Talia est venue me rejoindre, et après qu'elle ait salué Albus d'un sourire, nous sommes parties. Nous arrivions devant les escaliers, et je ne l'avais toujours pas aperçu, alors que d'habitude, je le croisais dans ce couloir. Je commençais presque à désespérer, quand mon cœur a manqué un battement. Il était là, juste en haut des escaliers, seul, comme à son habitude, sa sacoche accrochée à son épaule, son uniforme impeccable, ses cheveux parfaitement peignés. Et ses yeux d'un gris orage et mystérieux. Il marchait normalement, mais alors que le temps s'était arrêté pour moi, il est passé, bien trop rapidement, devant nous. Je suis restée immobile encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Talia, qui avait grimpé quelques marches, se retourne vers moi :

-C'est pas toi qui avait peur d'être en retard ? Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, ai-je répondu, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage en arrivant en sortilèges, et mon sourire ne m'a pas quitté de la matinée.

Après le repas, nous avions une heure de temps libre avant notre cours de métamorphose, et j'aimais profiter de cette heure pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque : j'avais entraînement de Quidditch le mardi soir, et je pouvais en profiter pour m'avancer. Talia, en revanche, ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, et elle préférait en profiter pour faire une pause et flâner un peu dans le parc ou dans les couloirs, avec des amis. Quant à Hugo, il était lui aussi dans l'équipe, mais il était plus ou moins allergique à la bibliothèque. Je m'y rendais donc en général, seule, et ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement : sans personne pour me distraire, j'étais plus efficace.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde à la bibliothèque, et je suis allée rejoindre ma table fétiche, dans un coin, au fond, près des manuels de runes que peu de monde ne consultaient. Au calme, et tranquille, donc.

J'ai sorti rapidement mes affaires, décidant de m'attaquer à la recherche que nous avions à faire en sortilèges, sur les origines du sort d'attraction. J'avais attrapé deux livres sur le sujet avant de rejoindre ma table, et j'étais donc prête à travailler.

Pour une fois, j'ai réussi à me concentrer assez rapidement, et me suis plongée dans un chapitre sur l'inventeur d' « Accio », quand des bruits de pas, puis des voix se sont faits entendre :

-C'est derrière ce rayon que vous trouverez cet ouvrage… Attendez, je vais vous le montrer… expliquait Mrs Pince, la très vieille bibliothécaire. De moins en moins d'élèves choisissent de faire des runes, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons déplacé le rayon au fond… Et votre ouvrage est un exemplaire très poussé, ça doit bien faire des années qu'il n'a pas été consulté…

J'ai relevé la tête, un peu agacée d'être tirée de ma lecture alors que j'étais concentrée. Et en voyant qui accompagnait la vieille bibliothécaire, j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

C'était lui.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je suis restée statiques quelques secondes, à le fixer d'un air, j'imagine, stupide. Son regard a croisé le mien, et j'ai très vite baissé les yeux en rougissant. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu qu'il avait rendu son attention à Mrs Pince, qui parcourait l'étagère à la recherche du titre qu'il avait demandé.

-Il est ici, il me semble, est-il intervenu après quelques instants.

La bibliothécaire a rajusté ses lunettes.

-Oui, vous avez raison, ma vue baisse un peu… a-t-elle expliqué en attrapant le livre, un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

Elle lui a tendu, et il l'a feuilleté quelques secondes, en grimaçant.

-Et il n'y a pas de traduction, j'imagine ? a-t-il demandé en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant au passage, alors qu'ils étaient impeccablement peignés.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne dussiez vous en charger vous-même.

Elle a désigné le reste du rayon.

-Mais nous avons beaucoup de dictionnaires et de grammaires à votre disposition. Qui ne sont malheureusement pas empruntables.

-Bien, merci, a-t-il soupiré. J'imagine qu'au moins ça me fera progresser…

-Bon courage à vous, , si vous avez un problème ou une question, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi, a-t-elle conclu en s'éloignant.

J'avais fixé la scène avec attention, et voyant qu'il posait à présent son regard sur ma table, j'ai très vite replonger la tête dans mon livre. Un petit bruit m'a toutefois fait relever les yeux. Il venait de poser le grimoire sur ma table, en face de la chaise qui était en diagonale par rapport à moi.

-Ca ne t'ennuie pas que je m'installe ici ? a-t-il demandé. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques dictionnaires dans ce rayon…

-Oui… Enfin, non ! Enfin, je veux dire… pas de problème, vas-y, ai-je bafouillé en rougissant furieusement.

Parfait. L'une des premières fois où il m'adressait la parole, et j'étais incapable d'articuler deux mots. Et puis avec mes cheveux roux, je rougissais beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement, et ça se voyait beaucoup plus que sur les autres personnes. Parfait, vraiment.

J'ai rassemblé un peu mes affaires autour de moi pendant qu'il s'était retourné vers l'étagère pour en sortir un dictionnaire qui devait faire au moins trois mille pages, vu son épaisseur. Avec un soupir, il est venu s'assoir, en diagonale de moi, donc, et il a sorti un parchemin et une plume. Je l'ai observé tracer les lettres de son prénom et de son nom sur le papier, puis le titre de l'ouvrage. Puis il a retroussé ses manches et a ouvert le grimoire, se mettant au travail.

J'ai essayé de me replonger dans le chapitre sur « Accio », mais j'étais absolument incapable de me concentrer. Je devais déjà me souvenir que je devais respirer à intervalles réguliers. Tous mes sens étaient affolés par sa présence à à peine un mètre de moi. Je l'entendais tourner les pages du livre, je sentais son odeur vanillée, je voyais son avant-bras posé sur la table, et j'étais comme paralysée, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Une telle occasion était inespérée. Et n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt. Je devais en profiter. Il fallait que j'en profite ! J'allais lui parler, c'était maintenant, ou jamais. Je devais lui parler, là, maintenant, avant la fin de l'heure. Mais mon esprit totalement paniqué était incapable d'articuler deux pensées cohérentes en même temps. Je cherchais vainement un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour lui adresser la parole. Lui demander l'heure ? Ma montre était bien visible sur mon poignet gauche. Casser ma plume et lui en demander une ? Et s'il n'en avait pas deux ? Et comment la casser discrètement ? Une autre idée, il me fallait une autre idée. C'était vital. J'ai posé un regard sur mon livre « Sortilèges et enchantements, 5ème année. Préparez vos BUSES en toute sérénité ». Non. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui poser une question sur un sujet aussi basique que le sortilège d'attraction. C'était quand même l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion -après ma cousine Rose- il m'aurait probablement ri au nez.

Et puis, si j'étais strictement incapable de me concentrer, ce n'était pas son cas. Les sourcils froncés, appuyant son front contre son poing, son coude posé sur la table, il était plongé dans sa lecture. Et Scorpius Malefoy en pleine concentration était quelque chose d'absolument fascinant. Faute de lui parler, j'ai donc passé un long moment à l'observer, avant de réaliser que je n'étais absolument pas discrète, et de rougir furieusement à nouveau et de détourner le regard. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir senti mon regard posé sur lui. J'ai donc reporté mon attention sur le livre posé devant moi. Après avoir relu quatre fois le même paragraphe sans en comprendre un seul mot, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'être productive pour le restant de l'heure, et j'ai donc, une fois encore, tenté de trouver un prétexte pour lui adresser la parole.

Mais, plus je le voyais, concentré, tenter de déchiffrer les runes incompréhensibles du livre, plus je trouvais des raisons de ne pas lui parler : d'abord, je ne pouvais pas le déranger en plein travail ça l'exaspérerait sûrement plus qu'autre chose. De plus, je n'avais absolument aucune raison de lui parler : je ne le connaissais pas, et n'avait rien en commun avec lui. Engager une conversation sur un sujet banal était donc complétement exclu : après tout, nous n'étions rien : ni amis, ni même connaissances. Si je le questionnais sur ce qu'il faisait, ce serait tout aussi étrange. Je n'étudiais même pas les runes. J'ai soupiré en refermant mon manuel. Où était passé mon supposé courage gryffondorien ?

J'ai relu les quelques notes que j'avais prises sur mon parchemin. Rien de suffisant. J'allais devoir encore travailler ce soir après mon entraînement de Quidditch. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre : 14h50, il allait falloir que je songe à ranger mes affaires et à y aller. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire le moindre mouvement qui aurait pour conséquence de m'éloigner de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il a refermé le manuel d'un geste sec, émettant un petit bruit. Il l'a remis à sa place en rayon, ainsi que le dictionnaire, puis il a rassemblé son parchemin noirci des notes qu'il avait prises, et a vérifié que sa plume était bien sèche. Il a rangé le tout dans son sac, s'est étiré, a passé une main dans ses cheveux, a grimacé en réalisant qu'ils étaient décoiffés, et il a donc tenté de les re-discipliner du bout des doigts. Après quoi il a rabaissé les manches de son pull et de sa chemise qu'il avait remonté pendant qu'il travaillait, il s'est levé, a remis sa cape, et a attrapé son sac, avant de ranger la chaise sous la table et de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Je l'ai regardé sortir, un peu hébétée, dans un état second. Puis j'ai vu l'heure, 14h57, et je suis brusquement revenue à la réalité. Le temps de ranger mes affaires et de gagner la salle de métamorphose, j'allais être en retard. J'ai soupiré. Heureusement, Hopkins, le prof, n'était pas très regardant au niveau des horaires. Je me suis néanmoins dépêchée de quitter la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin, j'ai repensé à cette heure, et je me suis maudite de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de lui parler. Une chance comme celle-ci ne se représenterait sûrement pas de l'année. J'avais gâché le seul espoir que j'avais de faire en sorte qu'il me remarque. La mort dans l'âme, j'ai toqué à la porte, me suis excusée auprès d'Hopkins et ai rejoint Talia, qui m'a aussitôt questionnée sur les raisons de mon retard. J'ai répondu évasivement en sortant mes affaires.

Sur le parchemin que j'avais commencé à rédiger pendant l'heure à la bibliothèque, j'avais machinalement griffonné nos initiales dans un coin. « LP-SM ». Les larmes aux yeux, j'ai gribouillé d'un geste rageur les quatre lettres. A quoi bon les associer ? Cela ne reflétait pas la réalité et ne la refléterait jamais.

J'étais amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy depuis plusieurs mois. Son air sérieux et absent, sa posture droite, sa démarche assurée mais néanmoins discrète, ses cheveux blonds, sa voix grave -que j'avais rarement entendu avant aujourd'hui- son odeur vanillée -que j'avais, elle, totalement découverte aujourd'hui- et par-dessus tout, ses yeux gris orage, mystérieux, qui ne permettait pas de déchiffrer ses émotions et le rendait si incernable. Je ne savais presque rien de son caractère, mis à part le fait qu'il était très discret, très sérieux, très travailleur, assez solitaire, même s'il était très ami avec Alex Green, un Serdaigle de son année. Non, décidemment, je ne savais presque rien de lui, et pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de lui. Sans le connaître. Alors que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Mais au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui me plaisait, chez lui. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir le cerner. Ses yeux gris si mystérieux me donnaient une seule envie : celle de plonger dedans pour réussir à en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. J'étais sûre de pouvoir partir dans un autre monde ne serait-ce qu'en échangeant un regard de quelques secondes avec lui.

Mon obsession pour Scorpius Malefoy avait commencé lorsque j'étais en troisième année, et lui en cinquième. Il était en binôme en défense contre les forces du mal avec Thea, la sœur de Talia, et mon amie me racontait régulièrement les plaintes de sa sœur à son sujet : « il est si secret, si discret, si à l'écart ! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense ! Il n'est pas méchant, mais j'aurai préféré me retrouver avec quelqu'un de plus sympathique, de plus amical… ». Un jour, Talia s'était blessée en cours de potions, une brûlure que l'infirmière avait réussi à soigner, mais elle m'avait quand même envoyée chercher sa sœur, pour la prévenir. Je l'avais trouvée dans le parc, qui échangeait quelques sorts avec son binôme. Et j'avais été littéralement subjuguée par son calme, sa maîtrise, son contrôle, et par l'aura qui émanait de lui.

J'avais passé ma quatrième année à l'observer, et à tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui hélas, Albus et Rose, qui étaient dans son année, n'étaient pas particulièrement amis avec lui, et ne parlaient jamais de lui. Les seuls échos que j'en avais venaient donc de Thea, par l'intermédiaire de Talia, mais en sixième année, ils avaient choisi des options radicalement différentes, et elle avait moins de cours en commun avec lui.

Cette année, dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais réalisé que c'était la dernière année où je pourrais l'observer, et j'avais résolu de trouver une occasion de lui adresser la parole, histoire de ne rien regretter. J'étais à Gryffondor, après tout, j'allais trouver le courage nécessaire pour le faire !

Malheureusement, dès qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision, je perdais tous mes moyens. Et je ne partageais rien en commun avec lui qui ait pu me permettre de le voir de plus près et de lui parler. Aujourd'hui avait été la seule et unique occasion qui s'était présentée depuis la rentrée. L'occasion en or, le moment rêvé, l'instant idéal que j'attendais depuis trois mois. Et je n'avais pas été capable de la saisir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'oublier, à présent, car j'ai réalisé que si je n'avais été capable de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, ce ne serait jamais le cas. J'étais condamnée à aimer Scorpius Malefoy en silence, en priant pour le croiser de temps en temps dans les couloirs. C'était non seulement pathétique, mais aussi extrêmement malsain, et il était temps que je laisse tomber.

Je n'avais plus qu'à oublier Scorpius Malefoy. Et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Parce que j'avais été incapable de saisir la seule chance qui s'était présentée à moi. Et je me haïssais pour ça.

Mes gribouillis avaient complétement recouvert le « LP-SM » à présent, et je devais faire en sorte que ce soit également le cas dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

* * *

 _Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce texte, mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça. Celle de Scorpius, à la bibliothèque. Je préfère le Rose/Scorpius, en général, mais je trouvais que le caractère du personnage féminin ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image que je me faisais du caractère de Rose. De plus, comme elle est dans la même année que lui, ç'aurait été étrange qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé._

 _Bon, j'ai fait en sorte que ce texte puisse s'achever ainsi, de manière assez triste et pessimiste, j'en conviens. Mais j'ai quelques idées pour développer l'idée sur deux ou trois chapitres supplémentaires, avec une fin plus heureuse cette fois. Rien de très ambitieux, néanmoins. Mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire cette fin qui peut se suffire à elle-même sur ce constat._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_


End file.
